Life is a Wilde Ride
by nyahchatnoir
Summary: Just various prompts that I am asked to write through my Zootopia Tumblr at bunnytopia. Feel free to suggest any in the review section! Can be anything from death to humor to fluff. All pairings. 1st prompt: Can you do one where Judy is seriously injured during one of their police missions, and she's in her hospital bed sleeping, and Nick is by her side confessing his love to her?
Just the various prompts that I am asked to write through my Zootopia Tumblr at **bunnytopia**.

Feel free to suggest any in this story's review section!

This prompt: **Anonymous asked, can you do one where Judy got seriously injured during one of their police missions, and she's in her hospital bed sleeping, and Nick is by her side confessing his love to her? (:**

Me: Yes I can, Anon. Yes I can.

* * *

Feeling utterly exhausted, Nick held onto the length of his muzzle, dejectedly lifting it within the his hands. His fingers anxiously tapped against it, as the fox permitted his shoulders to droop. With a torn heart, he furrowed his brows in pain and stared forlornly at the broken body before him. Needless to say, he would have gladly taken the form's position; the calm figure belonged to one of the world's greatest cops, Officer Judy Hopps, his most precious partner and friend. She kept her eyes closed with her long lashes brushing softly against her cheeks. They fluttered beautifully, much akin to the sensation that Nick usually felt whether he looked at her. However, now all he felt was dread; worry, fear, and utter regret. The male should have been able to make it to her in time. Why hadn't he been able to make it to her in time?!

He could only mentally berate himself, as his whole soul ached for the poor heavily injured bunny before him. Her back was lain still upon the cold hardness of her hospital bed with her tiny nose slowly inhaling deep but somewhat shaky breaths.

Judy appeared so fragile and small. Never had the fox witnessed her so lifeless and dead to the world. Blinking past his tears, Nick could still remember the sight of blood; so much blood. It had spilled out in a spine chilling, throat closing puddle; it seeped outward, surrounding the fallen form of his beloved Judy.

He stared forlornly at her sleeping features, dankly taking in her pale complexion. It floored him. Even now, despite the harrowing circumstances, his rabbit friend was absolutely beautiful. She was his happiness; she was all he had left. The raw truth of this made his resolve break, and the fox's heart went out to her. God, did he wish he could take away her pain.

"I am so sorry, Carrots…" his voice carried out into the thickening silence, and he closed his orbs in shame, "You didn't deserve this, kid. You didn't deserve _any_ of this. I was a fool; a freaking idiot for even _thinking_ about letting you out of my sight for a second."

Taking in a weary breath, Nick continued to anxiously babble, "I mean, I thought that it was safe. I was so sure. How was I supposed to know that she had a gun? I had no idea that you would end up getting shot… Otherwise, I would have never let you come. It should have been me. I should have been the one to take a bullet. You're special, Carrots. You're too sweet and good. You are always so kind and wonderful, while I'm… not."

The words that he spoke to himself lingered within the walls of Judy's hospital room, and the fox blinked as a sudden thought struck him. Then, he placed a single paw close to one of hers. He tenderly feathered against the side of her open paw for a long moment, before he finally laid it gently beside her.

"Still, you make me want to be better. You make me want to try. You push me to be good and to help others, and I love that about you, Judy."

The fox deftly gulped and eventually mumbled, "What I'm basically trying to say is that… I love you, Carrots… but I think I'm in love with you, too."

Nick glared at the floor beneath him, until he felt the sudden weight and gradual warmth of her paw encircling around his own. Judy simply tangled their fingers together. Sending the ceiling above her a softhearted smile, the kind but tired bunny took in a shallow breath and carefully squeezed his hand.

"I know you do, you dumb fox," the bleary-eyed female gave a withered and extremely pained but content giggle, "Coincidentally, I love you, too."


End file.
